Edward Kenway
Edward James Kenway is a character from the Assassin's Creed media franchise, and the main protagonist of the video game, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway (Completed) * Edward Kenway Vs Nathan Drake Battles Royale * Assassin's Creed Battle Royale (DeathBattleMike) (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History Raised by farmers in Swansea, Wales, Edward left his wife to become a privateer in the Caribbean. After a shipwreck and a run-in with a defector from the Assassins, he stole his robe and unknowingly entered the war between the Templars and the Assassins. After escaping capture from Templars, he hijacked the ship he was held on and claimed it his own, pursuing a life of piracy. After several years of chasing fortune, he lost more friends over time, leading him to finally work with the Assassins to locate and protect the Observatory, a Precursor device that could see through any person on Earth's point of view. After eliminating the Templar presence in the Caribbean, Edward relocated to London to father his daughter, Jenny and his son, Haytham. He travelled frequently, discovering the Grand Temple and a Shroud of Eden for the Assassins before he was murdered in his own estate by mercenaries. Death Battle Info Weapons and Equipment * Flintlock pistols: He always carries four guns on him to spare reload time and to fire in quick succession. * Dual Cutlasses: Main combat weapons * Pistol Swords: Yes, exactly what they sound like. * Dual Hidden Blades: Used for stealth kills or multiple takedowns (can be used in combat as well) * Throwing knives (stealth kills from afar) * Smoke Bombs * Blowpipe: Shoots darts with varying effects (Sleep knocks out opponent, Berserk poisons opponent, causing them to attack allies and enemies before dying eventually) * Rope Dart: Used to knock opponents off their feet for an opening or hang them from vantage points * The Jackdaw: Stolen Spanish ship, equipped with chain shots (stun), broadside cannons (spread fire), powder barrels (mines) , precise swivel shot, close range heavy shot, and long-range mortar. * Mayan Armor: Bulletproof armor salvaged from Shards of Eden * Templar Armor: Increases damage resistance Feats * Killed Bartholomew Roberts * Navigated the Observatory with active security measures * Killed 9 assassins without previous training * Killed Benjamin Hornigold * Killed Julien du Casse * Killed El Tiburón * Killed Duncan Walpole * Killed Laureano de Torres y Ayala * Can pull off an Italian accent * Found a Shroud of Eden * Discovered the Precursor's Grand Temple * Destroyed four Legendary Ships * Hunted White Whales Faults and Weaknesses * Killed by a group of hired killers in his own home * Pistols require significant time to reload * Selfish and prone to anger in his youth * Gets easily drunk after three cups of rum Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Assassin's Creed Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:British Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Home Console Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mercenaries Category:Ninja Category:Pirates Category:Playable Character Category:Ubisoft Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Villain Protagonist